Welcome to Society/Characters
'H E A D S' L E A D E R 'Sagestar' Sagestar is a silvery tabby she-cat with jade-green eyes and white paws. She's a large, muscular she-cat with a demanding and authoritative aura. She runs the Clan with fairness, and doesn't tolerate liars. Her mate and her son were killed three mons prior to Welcome to Society, and over time she's seemed to harden and fray around the edges, snapping whenever someone comes near her. 'D E P U T Y' 'Willowtree' Willowtree is a tall, dark brown tabby she-cat with a white scruff, muzzle, tail-tip and paws. She has bright green eyes, and a nick in her left ear. While Willowtree isn't the fastest hunter, or strongest fighter, she's a very smart cat. She often thinks about many things, and it can lead to her day-dreaming. She can seem very soft and timid, but Willowtree hates being bossed around, and will stand up for herself and others, even if means she loses her friends. She really enjoys being with just a group of close friends, since she feels she can be who she wants to be around them. Willowtree isn't afraid to try things, even if they difficult, because she's very determined and persistent, and even a little stubborn. 'M E D I C I N A L A S S I S T A N T ' 'Skyheart' Skyheart is a dark gray tom with icy eyes and a white tail tip. He's on the smaller side, with tiny paws and tiny ears, and has a small voice to match. He's usually more quiet than loud, and has a calm, respectable mien about him. He doesn't tolerate rowdy cats in his den, and isn't afraid to be firm. Skyheart is usually serious, and sorts herbs with a sort of methodic grace. Eight moons prior Welcome to Society, he was set to be trained as a warrior, but decided to become a medicine cat after his best friend caught infection in a wound attained in battle, and Skyheart was unable to save him. He doesn't do much outside of his herb-sorting and Clan-helping. 'P O P U L A R S' 'L E A D E R' 'Sunshimmer' Sunshimmer is a sleek black she-cat with golden glimmers in her fur and large gold-yellow eyes. She is pretty and charming, and she knows it too. As a kit, she used her winsomeness to get whatever she wanted, and she does the same even now. Although Sunshimmer can be nice, she never bothers to get too close to anyone who's not in her immediate level of popularity, and she rarely goes out of her way to help people; when she does, she expects a standing ovation for it. Despite all this, she is a surprisingly good hunter; her fighting skills are terrible, however. 'F O L L O W E R S ' 'Songpetal' Songeptal is a silver she-cat with a black tail tips, black ear tips, and one black paw. She somehow manages to wear a flower near her ear, and she periodically changes it. She is cocky, knows lots of toms like her, and sometimes tries one out. Songpetal is extremely popular. She is a hunter, and seems to have no need to fight, and has never learned, (she would have liked too!) because toms always protected her. Songpetal is charming, and often has toms do stuff for her. 'Summerheart' Summerheart is a golden-brown tabby with a thick, fuzzy tail that she keeps constantly well-groomed. She's Sunshimmer's littermate, and while she might not agree with the way her slightly older sister runs her clique, she's satisfied to be a part of it. She's very bubbly and social, but is more egocentric than almost anybody in the group of populars. She's stuck-up and has to be put first, behind all but Sunshimmer. Summerheart can be rude at times in order to get her way, and a lot of her Clanmates don't appreciate that, however, that's just the way she is. She's not skilled in hunting or fighting, preferring the sport of tom-catching to anything else. 'Fallowsong' Fallowsong is a white she-cat with tabby patches and clear blue eyes. She's very, very skinny, and often puts off eating as she doesn't want to get fat, though she's no where near being called fat. She's small and very obedient, but has to get her own way amongst her other Clanmates. Her best friend in the clique is Moonshine, and the two go hunting together quite often, which is what Fallowsong is most skilled at. Similar to Summerheart, Fallowsong is obsessed with toms and the prospect of romance, but is slightly hurt - and often hurt - that none of the popular toms appear to appreciate her advances. Fallowsong is the most insecure of the group. 'Brightfoot' Brightfoot is a ginger she-cat with glowing green eyes. She is constantly grooming herself, even during her clique's discussions, and is very obsessed with her appearance. She's egotistical and very insecure, though not as insecure as her littermate, Fallowsong. She's been encouraged by her mother to help bolster Fallowsong's self-esteem, to no avail. Brightfoot isn't a skilled hunter or fighter, but she loves to bound around in the forest, and has fun involving herself with nature - though she doesn't like the dirt that accompanies it. She's frequently looking in puddles or streams to check her reflection. 'Nightfall' Nightfall is a dark-gray she-cat with three white paws and a white chest and underbelly. The most "humorous" of her clique, Nightfall frequently annoys her friends and superiors by trying to be dumb and cute, only to fail and perturb the entire Clan. She is Swanfeather's littermate, and constantly has to deal with her sister's stupidity. Her brother is a self-declared nerd and hangs out with that group, and she and Swanfeather do their best to distance themselves from him. Nightfall has no particular skills other than her self-proclaimed humor, which the majority of cats find increasingly annoying. There have been multiple occasions on which she's been told to shut up, not only by her Clanmates but by Sunshimmer as well. 'Swanfeather' Swanfeather is a glossy white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She keeps her fur well-groomed and has to make sure she's all neat and pretty before going out. She worships Sunshimmer and Songpetal almost religiously, and will do anything to please either. She and her sister Nightfall do their best to maintain their distance from their nerdier brother, as Swanfeather sees it as a disgrace even to be related to such a cat. She's quite dumb, the equivalent of a "dumb blonde" to Twolegs, and often says silly and stupid things in an effort to please Sunshimmer and Songpetal. Most of the things she says can make people laugh from their stupidity, and she laughs along with, thinking they actually believe in her humor. 'Ivydrop' Ivydrop is a white she-cat with large black patches and small black paws. She's tiny and lithe, the sort of runt of the group, and is normally very cheerful. She has the same dumb demeanor as Swanfeather, but is far more excited to please Sunshimmer and Songpetal, as she's the youngest of the group. Ivydrop is a moderately skilled fighter, but she fails at hunting and most of her clique never fail to tease her about it. She practiced a lot as an apprentice, but was discouraged from fighting after she was inducted into the clique as she was told not to "mess up her fur." 'Petalsnow' Petalsnow is a pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white tail-tip. She's the daintiest of the group, rarely unsheathing her claws and almost never hunting or fighting. Her best weapon is her words, and she enjoys taunting the younger apprentices with her cutting remarks. She and the rest of the clique often joke about the oxymoron of her name and her personality, as even though she is dainty and fragile in appearance, just like her name, her tongue is as sharp as claw and tooth, and she has broken many a tom's heart with her rude words. Petalsnow has yet to win the affections of the tom she truly desires.